


Bravery

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Dastan is called on to do a truly brave thing and finds himself coming up short.(Scene from the movie, written 5 Sept 2012)





	Bravery

"... and yet he cowers before marriage!" The king exclaimed, and the crowds laughed with him.

Dastan reeled for a moment mentally. He didn't think of invading the city as bravery... it was a puzzle, a trap to get into and out of. A challenge. Yes, he knew he was doing it to reduce the bloodshed, that Garsiv would cause and sustain heavy losses from a frontal assault of the city. But in the moment? It wasn't that he looked fear in the eye and cried, "For Persia!" and ran ahead. He faced fear on the sly, sideways, glancing at it as he slid past through the bars of a trap, and felt victory over it when he cheated death in some particularly clever moment. Fear he had, yes, but it didn't feel like bravery to face it in that way, sneaking past it. Looking at his father, dressed in the prayer robe of the regent, with his expectantly raised glass, Dastan stammered, "I need a drink," and turned away. Bravery. Facing this woman, under these circumstances? Yes, that was bravery, and he was sure he didn't have it.


End file.
